


Второй шанс

by Melaris



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaris/pseuds/Melaris
Summary: Кайло хочет вернуть Хакса, неважно каким способом. Вот только... тот ли Хакс вернется?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с матчастью в плане выращивания клонов.

\- До входа в гиперпространство пять секунд… четыре… три… две… одна. Есть!

Звезды за прозрачными панелями «Финализатора» сливаются в сплошные белые линии. Следом за ним в гиперпрыжок уходят остальные корабли. Их сейчас не фиксирует ни один радар, просто известно, что они есть и идут тем же курсом.

Штурманы негромко переговариваются, уточняя расчетное время полета. Сорок восемь часов? Пятьдесят? Сверяют данные, выводят точные цифры, перебрасывают их пилотам и старшему офицеру смены. В их деле недопустима даже малейшая погрешность. Ошибка, кажущаяся несущественной, легко оборачивается провалом, отвечать за который придется далеко не только им. Как ответили проектировщики Старкиллера и капитан Фазма, снявшая щиты. Как отвечают все и всегда, без исключения.

Адмирал Асатт появляется за спиной старшего штурмана, Сандера, в тот момент, когда он собирается отправить ей отчет. Чуть заметно кивает, позволяя не вставать навытяжку.

\- Время прохождения по курсу? – спрашивает она.

\- Сорок девять часов и три минуты, адмирал, - отвечает Сандер.

\- Хорошо.

Адмирал разворачивается и уходит. Штурманы переглядываются. Молчат. Нет, они ничего не имеют против адмирала Асатт, она хороший командир, но…  
Невысказанная мысль остается висеть в воздухе. Таймер обратного отсчета стирает секунды до конца смены. До выхода из гиперпространства.

 

В комнате магистра Рен не горит свет. В комнату магистра Рен никто не заглядывает. Не то чтобы было много желающих. Мимо его двери стараются даже не ходить без крайней на то необходимости. Нет, не потому, что при переходе определенной границы неосторожного наглеца сдавливает Силой и бьет о противоположную стену. Просто – не стоит этого делать. Неуютно. Жутко.

Кайло Рен сидит на полу в позе для медитации, но до обретения душевного покоя ему дальше, чем до Джакку пешком. Больше всего ему сейчас хочется свернуться клубком, спрятав лицо в ладони, в колени – куда-нибудь – и выть волком. И плевать, что кто-то услышит… Не услышат. Здесь отличная звукоизоляция.  
Кайло уже месяц не понимает, почему он все еще жив. И почему жив именно он. Ему кажется, он остался на Лехоне, рядом с догоревшими обломками легкого звездолета на белоснежном песке. Должен был там остаться.

Возможно, он сходит с ума.

Он кутается в шинель, наброшенную на плечи вместо привычного плаща. На темной ткани впитавшаяся кровь и тонкие косые разрезы. И того, и другого меньше, чем на генеральском кителе, меньше, чем на превращенных в лоскуты кожи перчатках… Он не знает, зачем забрал их с собой.

Кайло два месяца не может нормально спать. Сначала – потому, что он искал и хотел найти. Теперь – потому что искать больше некого.

_Про империю раката он только слышал. Этот народ столько сотен лет считали вымершим… И лучше бы они действительно вымерли, а не оставались на небольшой, удивительно красивой планете, где воздух пропитан Силой – чистой, искрящейся, дикой… Выжигающей разум тех, кому не повезло родиться там._

_Верховный Лидер отправил Хакса на Лехон с разведывательной миссией. Кайло Рен отправился туда самовольно четыре недели спустя, когда голос в его безумных ночных кошмарах впервые сорвался в крик, а наутро стало ясно, что Сноук ничего не предпримет._

_Кайло потратил несколько суток на то, чтобы добраться до этой проклятой планеты. Несколько суток, каждую ночь с замиранием сердца слушая, как голос, отчаянно пытающийся дозваться его, становится тише._

_Первым, что он увидел, приземлившись, был небольшой звездолет с эмблемой Первого Ордена. Внутри отыскались трупы пилотов и техника, но не было никаких следов генерала и штурмовиков, сопровождавших его в этой миссии. Кайло предположил тогда, что они ушли все вместе._

_В целом он был прав. За исключением одного: они не ушли. Их увели._

_Сила вилась вокруг, вливалась в вены, шумела в висках. Она была не Темной и не Светлой, и Кайло не боялся ее. Она вела его туда, куда ему было нужно, к голосу, уже не способному кричать или шептать, но продолжающему звать – почти беззвучно:_

_«Рен… Рен-Рен-Рен… Кайло…»_

_Он боялся опоздать. И опоздал._

_Те, кто пытался преградить ему путь на входе в поселение, умерли прежде, чем осознали это. Странные существа с вытянутыми головами и коричневатой кожей, сжимающие в четырехпалых руках копья с наконечниками из серебристых кристаллов. Световой меч прорезал их тела как мягкое масло, не встретив сопротивления._

_Кайло дошел до центра селения, отмечая путь цепочкой мертвых раката. Он не разбирался, какого пола и возраста те, кого он убивает. Они мешали ему пройти. И они были безумны, он ощущал это как накатывающую волну липкого тумана._

_А в центре, на круглой, как солнце, площади, он увидел то, что осталось от штурмовиков: клочья тел и белой брони._

_И Хакса. И темную кровь, которой было слишком много, больше, чем ему когда-либо доводилось видеть._

_Лазерный меч не оставляет подобных следов, он прижигает рану сразу же. Если противник не убит, он даже может продолжать бой. Но это…_

_Раката, стоявшие вокруг залитого кровью каменного прямоугольника, повернулись к Кайло. И умерли один за другим. Отголоски их страха вспыхнули и погасли где-то на периферии его сознания, он не обратил внимания._

_«Кайло…?»_

_Голос стих за секунду до того, как последний из раката рухнул на песок. Кайло не сразу понял это._

_Кажется, он убил все остававшееся население деревни одним импульсом Силы, рванувшейся наружу. Кажется, он сидел на коленях рядом с Хаксом, гладя спутанные волосы и повторяя его имя, будто Хакс мог услышать. Кажется, грел в ладонях тонкие пальцы с содранной кожей и не мог поверить, что это реально…_

_Кажется, соленые капли на щеках были слезами. Он не был уверен._

_Должно быть, он тоже умер._

Кайло не знает, что ему делать.

…Хотя нет. Знает.

Через сорок девять часов «Финализатор» выныривает из гиперпространства неподалеку от орбиты планеты, на которой находится убежище Верховного Лидера. Еще полчаса спустя от корабля отделяется маленький звездолет.

Он летит к системе Камино, лежащей в стороне от Лабиринта Риши.

 

\- Я слышал, вы выращиваете клонов, - говорит Кайло.

Премьер-министр планеты Камино смотрит на магистра Рен с вежливым интересом. Каплевидные глаза чуть поблескивают, когда голова на длинной стройной шее склоняется в несомненном кивке.

\- Вы хорошо осведомлены, магистр.

\- Вы выращиваете их партиями или случаются индивидуальные… заказы?

\- Чего вы хотите? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает каминоанец.

Кайло медлит – всего секунду:

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы вырастили клона.

\- Это… логично, - в мелодичном голосе премьер-министра нет ни единой эмоции. – Но вы должны уточнить параметры. И предоставить материал, разумеется.

На белый, ослепительно белый стол ложится генеральский китель и кучка кожаных лоскутков.

\- Кровь, - поясняет Кайло. – Достаточно ли этого количества?

\- Более чем, - соглашается каминоанец, поглядев на ткань. – Нам нужно некоторое время на исследования. И ответы на два-три вопроса.

Кайло согласен ответить хоть на сотню вопросов, если это поможет.

И да, подождать он тоже согласен.

 

Он возвращается на Камино через год. Год – именно такой срок назвали мастера генетики в сверкающих белизной лабораториях. Не меньше года, чтобы вырастить не просто клона – полноценного человека с нормальной психикой.

За год в Первом Ордене многое изменилось. Но это неважно. Ничто не важно.

Стоя перед дверью, Кайло чувствует, что у него дрожат руки.

\- Вы должны понимать, магистр, - говорит ученый, провожавший его сюда, - мы создали клона. Он выглядит так, как выглядел оригинал, имеет тот же характер и те же привычки. Материала хватило, чтобы обойтись меньшим количеством стимуляторов роста, чем обычно, так что продолжительность его жизни будет соизмерима с человеческой. Но…

Кайло переспрашивает, стараясь, чтобы не дрогнул голос:

\- Но?

\- Память, - поясняет каминоанец. – Он не знает, кто вы. Вам придется объяснять ему историю его жизни… предыдущей жизни, если можно так выразиться.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Кайло.

Дверь беззвучно отъезжает в сторону. Кайло делает шаг вперед.

Хакс поднимается с кресла ему навстречу.

Живой… Во имя Силы и всех богов, есть они или нет, живой… Кайло не сводит с него взгляда. Бледное лицо, тщательно причесанные рыжие волосы, светлые глаза. Идеально отглаженная черная форма. Машинально сцепленные за спиной руки…

\- Хакс, - моментально осипшим голосом шепчет Кайло.

\- Добрый день, магистр Рен, - ровно отвечает Хакс.

И в этот момент Кайло думает, что умереть было все-таки наилучшим выходом.

 

Звезды скользят за иллюминаторами белыми полосами, напоминающими нашивки на рукавах кителя. Лететь предстоит долго, очень долго. Это… хорошо. Да, пожалуй, это хорошо. Есть время. На что? Не сойти с ума окончательно, наверное.

Кайло Рен никогда столько не говорил. Он рассказывает о Первом Ордене, об Империи, о Сопротивлении. О «Финализаторе», об ордене Рен, о Силе, Старкиллере, Верховном Лидере, предательстве и сражениях. О брифингах ранним утром, разработках боевых операций, планетах и звездах.

Хакс слушает. Запоминает. Он очень способный ученик, и он в самом деле очень похож на… на самого себя. Похож, но не совсем. Как зеркальное отражение.

И это рвет Кайло Рена на части.

У Хакса спокойный голос, в котором изредка проскальзывают эмоции – как и раньше. Он не носит перчаток, и у него постоянно прохладные руки. Он терпеть не может неаккуратности, едва не по линеечке застилая свою постель с утра и болезненно морщась, когда видит беспорядок в кают-компании, устроенный Кайло в качестве очередной тренировки Силы.

Он почти настоящий. Он… настоящий. Только ничего не помнит. Не помнит яркого лехонского солнца, сумасшедших раката, собственного крика в мыслях Кайло и собственной медленной смерти. И многого другого…

На всякий случай Кайло заранее условился с каминоанцами, чтобы они не говорили Хаксу о том, что он клон. И теперь он задумывается, было ли это правильным решением.

\- Что ты помнишь о своем детстве? – спрашивает он в один из вечеров. Хакс пожимает плечами:

\- Ничего. Почти.

Почти?..

\- То есть? – уточняет Кайло.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что я что-то вспоминаю, - говорит Хакс. – Много зелени, воды и солнечного света. Тепло… Не знаю.

Кайло боится надеяться. И не может себе запретить.

Хакс умеет управлять звездолетом и отлично стреляет, в том числе из бортовых турелей, что и доказывает, когда за ними вдруг увязывается парочка икс-крылов сопротивленцев. Ждали, что ли? Что бы им делать в открытом космосе… Управление Кайло берет на себя, а Хакс бежит к стрелковому пульту и сбивает сначала один истребитель, а потом второй. А потом подменяет Кайло в кабине пилотов, потому что после нескольких часов, потраченных на прохождение астероидного пояса, тот готов упасть и уснуть прямо в кресле.

\- Ты помнишь, как мы с тобой познакомились? – вопрос вырывается раньше, чем Кайло успевает одернуть себя.

\- Нет, - качает головой Хакс. – А это важно?

 

…В одну из ночей Кайло Рен просыпается от крика. Он рывком садится, тяжело выдыхая воздух. Он будто вернулся назад во времени, будто Хакс еще на Лехоне и зовет его, потому что Кайло – единственный, кого он может позвать…

Крик, полный ужаса и отчаяния, повторяется, и Кайло холодеет, узнав голос.

Хакс. Только теперь наяву…

Дверь в его каюту закрыта, но когда Кайло Рена это останавливало? Он открывает ее, воспользовавшись Силой, и переступает порог.

В комнате темно, но ему не нужен свет, чтобы разглядеть Хакса, мечущегося на постели. Он подходит ближе.

\- Хакс, - зовет он. Касается пальцами горячего лба, проводит по виску. – Проснись.

Серые глаза распахиваются, в расширенных зрачках плещется паника.

\- Рен… Кайло.

От хриплого шепота тоскливо сжимается что-то внутри. Кайло садится рядом, притягивает Хакса к себе, обнимая за плечи.

\- Что тебе снилось?

Хакс долго молчит, прежде чем очень тихо, на грани слышимости ответить:

\- Смерть. И солнце.

Кайло перебирает его волосы и думает, что, может быть, у них еще есть шанс.

Может быть…

 

К тому моменту, когда они прибывают на «Финализатор», Хакс знает о себе все, что должен знать, и соответствующе себя ведет. Кайло даже думает, что, не знай он точно, что Хакс мертв, поверил бы, что это действительно он. Ну… офицеры верят. И штурмовики верят, и экипаж «Финализатора». Хакс слегка ошарашен тем приветствием, практически чествованием, которое ему устроили, но сохраняет спокойствие. И только вечером, закрывшись в своей каюте, отказывается кого-либо видеть, в том числе магистра Рен, мотивируя это тем, что ему вообще-то еще в себя прийти надо.

В следующие дни Кайло видит его всего несколько минут, и то в постоянном окружении офицеров, штурманов, техников или адмиралов. Он напоминает себе, что Хаксу нужно время, что он никогда не был на «Финализаторе», даже если допустить, что у клона могли сохраниться какие-то обрывочные знания об орденском флагмане. И все равно не уходит ощущение, что Хакс его попросту избегает.

На восьмой день Кайло не выдерживает и в щепки разносит приборную панель в переговорной. Очень давно хотелось. Прямо до дрожи…

Разумеется, об этом немедленно сообщают генералу Хаксу. И он…

…Он отчитывает Кайло Рена как мальчишку. Правда, предварительно спровадив подальше пришедших с ним двоих штурмовиков.

Кайло без маски. Он ждет, пока генерал, закончив свою гневную отповедь, удалится, и лишь тогда позволяет себе счастливо улыбнуться.

 

На Дромунд Каас они со штурмовой командой отправляются спустя полтора месяца.

Хорошо подготовленная засада сопротивленцев встречает их шквальным огнем, в первую минуту снося четверть отряда.

Где-то это уже было, думает Кайло. И ведь Сопротивлению по сути остались считанные дни. Стратегический гений Хакса остался при нем, и все операции продуманы до мелочей. Нужно только дождаться сигнала от рыцарей Рен – и можно действовать. Сноук бы одобрил, будь он еще жив… хм.

Если они сейчас выживут. Ну, то есть как «если»… выживут, конечно же. Это единственная вылазка, которую планировал не Хакс, а лично Кайло, и это потому, что на Дромунд Каасе находится Рей, с которой надо покончить.

…Она появляется внезапно, похожая на тень. Кайло чувствует волнение Силы, она не может прийти совсем незамеченной.

Они сражались бессчетное количество раз за это время. Но сегодня – последний.

Они дерутся молча. Их прошлая попытка поговорить, помнится, закончилась смертью Чубакки. Что характерно, не по вине Кайло: старый вуки не удержался на краю обрыва, когда их перебрасывание Силой вызвало обвал. Но Рей, естественно, обвинила его. Не то чтобы его это заботило.

Синий и красный мечи тускло посверкивают в густом воздухе Дромунд Кааса. Рей атакует, она все делает не по-джедайски, она так и не поняла разницу, но при этом зовет себя приверженцем Светлой стороны. Ну, конечно…

Ей что-то нужно от Кайло, не зря же она так настойчиво нападает. Он играет по ее правилам, делает вид, что отходит… ну-ка, куда? К древнему ситхскому храму, в самом деле? Ей-то зачем?

Зачем – он понимает, когда они оказываются во дворе, на который высыпают агрессивные боевые дроиды. Рей отскакивает в сторону и скрывается в тени, предоставляя ему право разломать их на мелкие кусочки. Она же не думала всерьез, что дроиды могут совладать с магистром Рен?

…А вот летящий в спину заряд бластера он успевает почувствовать в последний момент и, отпрыгивая, оборачивается и видит на стене храма две фигуры.

Финн. И Хакс. Два выстрела звучат в унисон, Финн роняет бластер и падает вниз.

Взметнувшаяся ярость Рей ощущается приливной волной. Синяя вспышка света, от которой не уклониться…

Кайло словно наяву видит изумленные серые глаза.

Рей спасает только ее реакция, вернувшийся меч она ловит в последний момент и, кувырнувшись назад, с трудом отбивает удар.

\- Он убил Финна. Эта. Тварь. Убила. Финна! – шипит она. В ее глазах блестят слезы.

Кайло не отвечает. Но вдруг останавливается, пораженный жуткой догадкой.

…Время. Он может убить ее, он убьет ее, но время…

Он Силой отталкивает Рей и со всех ног бежит к той стене, на которой видел Хакса.

Он не должен опоздать на этот раз.

Способность прыгать на несколько метров вверх – это не левитация, но близко к ней. Кайло не боится сорваться с неширокой каменной кладки, он боится не успеть к лежащему без движения человеку в знакомой черной форме.

Лазерный меч не позволяет умереть от кровопотери, и только.

\- Ты с ума сошел, ты определенно сошел с ума, - лихорадочно шепчет он, прислушиваясь, дышит ли Хакс. – Я не хочу терять тебя еще раз, слышишь, ненормальный, не хочу.

Хакс открывает глаза. На лице, с которого словно вмиг сбежали все краски, они кажутся совсем черными.

\- Я вспомнил, - с трудом произносит он и приподнимается, опираясь на правую руку. Левая рука и бок рассечены скользящим ударом лазерного лезвия, но он жив, он точно жив, это не так опасно, надо просто немедленно унести его отсюда.

\- Что ты вспомнил? – Кайло обнимает его, помогая подняться.

\- Ты прилетел на «Финализатор» по приказу Сноука. В дурацком пафосном шлеме, - Хакс говорит глухо, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Кайло. – Ты взбесил меня одним своим видом. И страшно бесил потом. Все время.

Кайло хрипло смеется. Нужно спускаться со стены, но они так и стоят, не в силах сделать ни шага.

\- А сейчас? – он просто не может не спросить.

Хакс поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза.

\- Бесишь, - подтверждает он.


End file.
